The Kiss
by garfield2710
Summary: Calvin moves away. What's Susie's reaction?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Calvin and Hobbes or any of the characters. Bill Watterson does.

The Kiss

Calvin was an 8 year-old boy. Calvin was playing with his best friend Hobbes. Hobbes was a stuffed tiger, but a real tiger to Calvin.

At this moment, Calvin and Hobbes were playing their last game of Calvinball in their backyard. Later that day they would be moving to another state. Arizona to be more specific. Calvin and Hobbes didn't mind to be moving. They didn't have any friends there. They only needed each other.

At 3:00 they finished their game and put all the equipment in the moving van. All the neighbors were surrounding the parents saying their goodbyes. There were no children in Calvin's neighborhood, except for Susie, so there was nobody saying goodbye to Calvin.

5 minutes after 3, Susie came up to say goodbye to Calvin (Over the past 2 years they become somewhat of friends).

"So," she said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

"Bye, Calvin."

"Bye, Susie."

Then Susie did something without thinking.

She kissed Calvin. Smack on the lips.

Calvin was taken by surprise.

They both secretly had mild crushes on each before. I guess Susie was crazy with the fact that she might never see Calvin again so she kissed him.

"I'm sorry," said Susie.

"Don't be," said Calvin. He kind of liked the kiss himself. In fact, he thought he felt sparks.

Then Calvin moved himself closer to Susie until his lips touched hers. They stayed there for about 20 seconds then Susie and Calvin moved backwards at the same time.

Then Calvin's parents yelled, "C'mon Calvin!"

"Susie, I'm sorry I called you all those rotten names and threw things at you," Calvin apologized.

"I accept your apology Calvin," said Susie. And to prove it she kissed him for the final time. "Bye Calvin."

"Bye Susie!" yelled Calvin as he ran towards his family's car.

As the car rolled away a tear appeared in Susie's eye.

Calvin stared at Susie until she disappeared.

Then Calvin felt a nudge.

It was Hobbes.

"I saw that Romeo," winked Hobbes.

"Shut up," said Calvin. "She kissed me."

"But I saw you return the kiss!" said Hobbes. "You lucky devil!"

"So?" asked Calvin

"You broke the G.R.O.S.S charter rule #2 'If you kiss a non-relative girl you have to be torn of your rank and have to work your way up again."

It was gonna be a long ride to Arizona.

I have decided to add on to this story. It'll be added soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ta-Da! Due to popular demand I've added on to this story.

Chapter 2

Calvin sat in his parents' car staring out into space. Hobbes went on and on for an eternity about girl kissing, occasionally jabbing Calvin in his shoulder. Calvin wasn't listening. He was thinking about it. Did he really have feelings for Susie? If he did, then why did he throw apples at her, water balloons at her, call her names, and send her hate valentines? Was he trying to trick himself into thinking he hated her so that he would stray away from the fact that he loved her?

Calvin's parents sat in the front seat. The mom turned around to see what Calvin was doing. He was staring out in space. Was Calvin OK? Why was he not insulting Hobbes or fighting with him or annoying his father (who was driving.)

"…you kissed a girl you—Hey!"

"What?" Calvin responded finally, after 2 hours of silence.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Sure I was!"

"What was I talking about?" asked Hobbes

"Uh, Calvinball?" Calvin guessed.

"YOU & SUSIE!"

"What about Susie and I?" asked an annoyed Calvin

Then Hobbes started singing.

_Calvin and Susie sittin' in a tree._

_KAH-EYE-ESS-ESS-EYE-EN-GEE_

_First Comes Love Then Comes Marriage_

_Then come Calvin, pushin' a Baby Carriage._

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TIGER!" Calvin yelled and started grabbing him.

"Calvin!" yelled his father. "Don't yell. You could easily cause an accident if you distract me!"

Calvin was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Susie lay on her bed for hours. She had been staring at her ceiling for hours. She didn't know whether to write all this in her diary or not. Did she like Calvin? If she didn't then why did she kiss him? She must've liked him. Even after all the rotten things he had done to her. He threw water balloons at her 742 times (She kept count), he stole her doll for ransom money, he threw smushy apples at her, he called her a booger-brain, he put a worm in her hair, he tried to cheat off of her paper several times and he hit her with a Volleyball yelling, "Zizzy, Wozzy Wuzz, The Ugly Girl has been defeated. Zizzy Wozzy, Wuzz, The Stupid one has been beated."

What's wrong with her? Why did she kiss that brat? Maybe she liked him for a long time but didn't realize it until recently when he moved away.

"Susie! Dinner's ready! Spaghetti's on the table," Susie mom yelled.

Susie wasn't hungry. Even though spaghetti was her favorite meal she didn't want to eat. But, she did anyway.

Chapter 3 will be on its way. Momentarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is Finally Here

Chapter 3 is Finally Here! Sorry it took so long.

3 months had past. Neither Calvin nor Susie had gotten much sleep at all. They kept thinking about the kiss. Calvin was wondering if he really did like Susie. Susie was wondering why she kissed him. Once, Susie got detention for not listening in class. Susie Derkins, the smartest girl in the 3rd grade, detention. Her teacher thought she'd never see the day. Calvin hadn't gotten into much mischief. His parents became concerned about him. They sent him to the school counselor for not for not getting in trouble. But the school counselor was confused for the reason why Calvin was sent there so Calvin was sent away. Hobbes went on and on to Calvin about kissing girls and that Hobbes hoped to kiss one, one day. The tiger would keep singing the kissing song over and over and over.

One day, Calvin couldn't take it anymore, he had to get this settled. Fortunately, he remembered Susie's phone number. He called.

The phone at the Derkin's home rang. Susie was left home alone while her parents went out for dinner. She answered the phone. "Hello."

"We need to talk," Calvin's voice said.

"Calvin! Um--' Susie was at a loss for words.

So was Calvin, who hadn't thought it through.

Calvin broke the silence. "I want to talk to you about that kiss."

"What kiss?" Susie stupidly played innocently.

"You know what kiss, I just called to confirm that I think we should just stay friends and that we should forget the kiss."

"I totally agree. Friends. Not boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I just wanted to clarify that."

"I'm glad you did. Let's just forget about it completely."

"See you later, bye." Calvin said.

"Bye."

18 months later Calvin;s dad was going to be transferred back to Calvin;s Hometown. 10-year-old Calvin was ecstatic. Susie was also excited about his return. They became phone pals, once a week talking on the phone together telling each other what was happening in school. It was the middle of the afternoon when Calvin and his family arrived. They were moving back into the same house. No one bought the house so Calvin's Dad's company did. The family bought the house back. Calvin finished packing in his room when Susie came over.

"Hi Calvin, It's been 2 years, has it not?"

"We talked every week."

"But it's not the same as talking to you in person."

"I agree."

The silence became awkward. They stared at each other. Stared. Silence. Awkward silence.

Susie couldn't resist.

She moved closer to Calvin until their lips touched.

And they stayed there for half a minute.

Both of them smiled and then continued kissing.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Calvin asked Susie out for a date shortly after their kisses. She said yes. They dated all throughout Elementary, Middle and High School. But after High School, they went their separate ways. 5 years later, Susie came back to her Hometown to become a scientist. Calvin became a Video Game designer and created the #1 selling game, making him rich. One day, Calvin went to go visit his father, (his mother died while he was in college) and met up with Susie. The second he saw her, he fell in love again. They dated for another month and then Calvin asked Susie to marry him. And she said, "Yes."

They got married 7 months later.

2 years later they had a son and named him Hobbes, in honor of Hobbes, who Calvin still had and could still see. They called him Jack, his middle name as to not get him confused with the tiger.

Calvin and Susie had a great life together.

The

End


End file.
